Episode 8062/8063 (6th February 2018)
Plot Lachlan hasn't slept for thinking about Rebecca as well as keeping guard at Wishing Well Cottage. A nurse prevents Victoria from visiting Rebecca as she was so agitated yesterday and advises Victoria to come back later. Noah calls round at Home Farm again. Harriet is angry with herself for getting involved with Cain as she's lost her principles and ended up with nothing. After Laurel insists she can't give everything up, Harriet vows to show the Bishop she's the best person for the job. Jimmy lies to Nicola about how well his new job is going. Noah asks Joe about their dad as Charity hasn't told him much as she views a dad as the person who brings you up. He proceeds to lists off all the 'dads' he's had over the years. Joe and Noah's conversation is interrupted when a group of girls appear at Home Farm. Joe tells one of the girls, Brittany, to come back tomorrow for a party. Ross updates Debbie on the goings on at Home Farm. She isn't impressed by what he's found out so far although gets an idea when Ross reveals Noah has been spending time at Home Farm. At the church, Harriet apologises to the Bishop and pleads for her job back. New vicar Rhys questions why the Bishop, who also happens to be his uncle, would take another risk on her. As Harriet and Laurel exit the church, they hear Rhys bad mouthing Ashley's stained-glass window. Rebecca wakes up to find Lachlan sitting at her bedside insisting they need to talk. Lachlan explains he was angry with Chrissie for meddling in his relationship and manipulating him into leaving - he just wanted Chrissie to listen so that's why he grabbed the wheel - he didn't plan to kill anyone. A confused Rebecca questions what wheel he's talking about as she was referencing his time in the attic yesterday. Charity learns Noah has been skiving school to spend time with Joe and asks him what Debbie would think about this. Noah is left feeling trapped between the two sides of his family. Rebecca questions how Lachlan could allow his loved ones to believe he was dead. She soon works out Lachlan was talking about something else. Rebecca mentions she feels confused, so Lachlan further confuses her to conceal his involvement in the crash. He explains to Rebecca that she hit her head when they were chasing Robert and her brain still isn't working right so she doesn't know what's real or what's made up. He tells her from now on, he'll act as her memory. In the pub backroom, Debbie talks to Noah about Joe. Debbie's interest piques when Noah mentions Joe's broken laptop and the party tomorrow although Charity doesn't want Noah involved in the plan to get back at Joe. Rebecca asks to see Seb so Lachlan goes off to call Robert. Rhys plans to hold a meet and greet session for his new parishioners in the café later. Sandy agrees to organise it. Robert and Lachlan bump into each other in the hospital corridor. They to Rebecca's room and panic when they find it empty. At Dale View, Ross admits to inquisitive Pete that he took the job with Joe to keep an eye on him for Cain and Debbie. Pete worries what'll happen when Joe finds out. Charity realises she needs to fill Noah in on his family history. She explains his father Chris had a brain tumour and instead of telling her and Joe about it, he killed himself with poison and set her up for murder. Debbie pipes up, telling Noah that Joe is back as he believes Charity robbed him of his father. Graham watches on as Ross informs Cain he's no longer going to spy on Joe for him. Villagers gather in the café. Rhys believes they're there to welcome him but he's soon put straight; they're there for the inaugural meeting of KHAV - Keep Harriet as Vicar. Frantic Robert insists they need to call the police to report Rebecca's disappearance. Meanwhile, Joe finds distressed Rebecca sitting in the kitchen of Home Farm in just her hospital gown. Rebecca puts her arms around Joe and he comforts her. The villagers come up with a long list of reasons why they want to keep Harriet as the vicar but it doesn't make a difference to the Bishop who remains adamant that Harriet won't be reinstated. Jimmy thanks Graham for his discretion with Nicola earlier. He explains this job means a lot to Nicola and he wants to make her happy. At Home Farm, Joe informs Robert and Lachlan that Rebecca still believes she lives here and isn't making much sense. Rebecca is delighted to be reunited with Seb and whilst holding her son, she recalls Robert tried to steal him. Robert fills in the blanks in Rebecca's memory, telling her about the chase and subsequent crash. Rebecca has forgotten Lawrence and Chrissie are dead and asks after them. Nicola knows Jimmy has been lying to her. She notes that since Jimmy saw Dr Cavanagh, he's been acting oddly. She concludes her husband is ill and keeping it from her. To stop Nicola from calling the doctor, Jimmy admits Joe has been getting him to do the grunt work at Home Farm. Lisa opens a letter from the council informing her they've lost the appeal and need to be out of Wishing Well Cottage within three months. Graham questions how Joe will explain the house situation to Noah. When Joe exits the pub, Debbie follows him outside and warns him he underestimates what she and her family are capable of. Joe takes her comments with a pinch of salt. Back at the hospital, still distressed Rebecca blames Robert for Lawrence and Chrissie's deaths. She orders Robert to keep away from Seb and requests Lachlan look after her son. Robert asks Dr Melville why Rebecca forgot Lawrence and Chrissie were dead. Dr Melville explains she's working on the basis that Rebecca is suffering from Post-Traumatic Amnesia. Worked up Debbie decides to plant drugs at Home Farm during Joe's party. Cain reluctantly agrees to help. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Elizabeth Hope *Brittany - Holly Ellis *Rhys - Sam Alexander *Bishop Barry - John Arthur *Dr Melville - Joy Brook Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and ICU3 *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,220,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes